Solitude
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Petit OS sur Tôshirô assez triste, oui, je le sais... Il parle surtout des souvenirs d'Hitsugaya à son arrivée dans le Rukongai. Quelques Reviews seraient les bienvenues !


Je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Je suis un Shinigami. Je suis le Capitaine de la 10ème Division. Mon Zanpakutô se nomme Hyourinmaru. Ma Vice-Capitaine s'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto. Et elle a encore filé se saouler je ne sais où… Pendant que moi je suis condamné à faire la paperasse.

_Condamné_, hein ? Non, ce n'est pas un grand mot. Dans la situation, c'est même un mot assez faible… En parlant de mots, je vais en donner un autre.

_Douleur_. Un mot assez sombre, non ? Mais au fond, qui sait ce qu'est la douleur ? Attention. Je ne parle pas de la douleur Physique. La douleur Physique, ça fait mal, mais je parle d'une douleur bien pire encore…

La douleur Morale. Une blessure invisible… Du sang coulant des yeux… Une vie non vécue…

Tellement de choses. Une douleur morale prive de tellement de choses. Comment je fais pour le savoir aussi bien ? Je souffre.

* * *

Cette douleur, je crois que je l'aie toujours connue. Depuis le début. Lorsque j'étais petit, je suis arrivé au Rukongai. Quel âge j'avais ? C'est une bonne question… Je ne sais pas. Mais j'étais seul. La file n'en finissait pas. Une file à l'entrée de la Soul Society.

Cette file où on se retrouve, une fois mort, afin de recevoir un nom et un endroit où aller… Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu dans cette file-là. Une heure ? Deux ? Plus ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais c'était long. J'étais là, pieds nus, plongé dans la peur. La peur de ne pas avoir d'endroit où aller, la peur de ne pas avoir de nom, la peur d'être seul…

Finalement, ça a été mon tour. Celui et Celle qui nous accueillaient m'ont regardé un bref instant avant de commencer à parler entre eux.

"Encore un gosse." fit le premier.

"Il en arrive de plus en plus," grogna le deuxième

"En même temps lui t'as vu sa gueule ? Ça fait flipper un gosse comme ça..."

"Il est bizarre. Je comprends pourquoi il est mort... Si c'était mon gosse à moi, je l'aurais fait crever dès le premier jour."

"Il est vraiment pas net."

Je les ai interrompus.

"Au lieu de foutre tout et n' importe quoi, faites plutôt votre boulot. Qui suis-je ?"

L'un d'eux me regarda. L'Homme.

"Tu te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds toi. T'as bien raison, fiston."

"Ça te servira dans la vie, ça. Surtout que ton physique n'est pas très avantageux. C'est pas facile d'être déjà comme ça à ton âge."

"On va t'le donner, ton prénom, petit. Pour que t'oublies jamais à quel point tu es différent, tu t'appelleras Tôshirô. Porte ce nom comme un fardeau, non comme un honneur."

L'Homme se tut et me posa la paume sur le front. Je sentis comme une énergie nouvelle se déverser en moi.

"Avec ton prénom, tu dois avoir un nom," reprit-il

"C'est moi qui vais te le donner, petit, comme une récompense. Ton nom sera Hitsugaya."

Elle posa elle aussi sa main sur mon front. Cette fois, je me sentais… entier.

"Ne nous remercies pas," continua l'homme.

"Un nom est un fardeau, non une délivrance."

"Hais-nous autant que tu le peux."

"Tu es Tôshirô Hitsugaya."

"Ici, tu es au District 2, Junrinan."

"Maintenant, vis, petit. Et n'oublies jamais que le monde sera sans pitié, en particulier avec toi."

"Certains sont destinés à souffrir, et c'est ton cas. Va, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, et essaye de ne pas mourir une deuxième fois."

J'ai continué mon chemin sans rien dire. Sans les remercier. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien du tout. J'ai cherché de l'eau. J'ai trouvé une jarre, en plein air, remplie d'eau. Je n'ai pas bu, je le jure, car l'eau ne m'appartenait pas. J'ai juste cherché quelque chose.

Mon reflet. Je me suis regardé dans l'eau, et j'ai compris pourquoi ils m'avaient appelé Tôshirô.

Shirô signifie blanc, et mes cheveux étaient d'un blanc neige. Mais ce sont plutôt mes yeux qui ont capté mon attention… Entre le Turquoise et le Vert… Quel couleur curieuse.

J'ai regardé mon reflet quelques instants encore. Puis j'ai entendu un cri. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai vu un d'un adulte. Au moment où il a croisé mon regard, son cri s'est intensifié.

"Espèce de monstre, dégage de là !"

Il s'est avancé vers moi d'un pas menaçant. Il devait faire 3 fois ma taille… Peut-être même 4. Je n'étais vraiment pas grand. J'ai voulu le saluer. J'ai souri, mais lui il n'était pas d'humeur à sourire. Il a levé la main, puis m'a collé son poing en pleine figure.

Je ne le connaissais pas, il ne me connaissait pas, je ne lui avait rien fait. Ah si, peut-être quelque chose à laquelle je ne pouvais rien… Je lui avais fait peur.

Il m'a attrapé par le col, m'a soulevé et puis m'a tiré sur quelques mètres, avant de me balancer je ne sais où. Ma tête a heurté le sol, puis le noir a tout remplacé.

À ce moment, j'ai perdu mon sourire… Nan, sans blague, hein ? Je veux dire que j'ai perdu mon sourire à jamais… Je n'ai plus jamais souri comme j'avais souri à cet inconnu. J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais sourire de tout mon cœur… D'ailleurs est-ce que j'ai gardé mon cœur ? Je ne crois pas…

* * *

Une voix m'a tiré du noir. Quelqu'un me secouait.

"Hé, toi là ! Hého, c'est à toi que je parle ! Hé-ho ! La marmotte ! Je-te-parle ! Debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !"

"Voyons, arrête de secouer cet enfant de la sorte, Momo, tu vas l'achever. Et puis regarde, il se relève."

_Relever _dans ce contexte est un bien grand mot… Disons que je me suis redressé en m'asseyant. J'avais une sale bosse, et sûrement un œil au beurre noir dû au coup de poing. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Pas encore. Pas je ne me sentais pas prêt, non, mais peut-être qu'elles, elles ne se sentaient pas prêtes. Je me contentais de laisser ma main sur mon œil, pour en dissimuler le gonflement.

"Tu faisais quoi là par terre ? Tu te cachais ?"

"Hm…"

"T'as une drôle de bosse, et ton œil est tout violet. Tu t'es cogné contre quelque chose ?"

"On peut dire ça…"

_Disons plutôt contre quelqu'un._

Loin de me laisser tranquille, _Momo_, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, se mit à me secouer dans tous les sens.

"Hé, hé, pourquoi t'ouvres pas les yeux ? Hein, hein ? Tu es aveugle, c'est ça ?"

"Momo !" s'indigna l'autre voix.

"Quoi, Oba-Chan, je le demande !"

"On ne pose pas ce genre de questions ! Il ouvrira les yeux s'il le souhaite ! Va lui chercher un peu de neige pour son œil."

"Oui, j'y vais !"

Vu le boucan et les tremblements du sol, j'ai deviné qu'elle était parti en courant. Bon débarras. Mais cette fois c'est la Mamie qui s'approcha. Elle se mit à mon niveau en se mettant à genoux.

"Tu n'es pas aveugle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

"Pas sûr de quoi ?"

"Que le monde soit prêt pour ça."

"Moi je suis prête. Et si le monde n'est pas prêt maintenant, il ne le sera jamais. Autant que tu affrontes la réalité en face tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai peur. Ce sont les autres."

"Ils ont peur de l'inconnu, pas de toi."

"Je ne vois pas la différence entre les deux."

"Ouvre les yeux, et tu verras."

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent encore.

"J'ai trouvé de la neigeeeeuh !"

"Parfait, Momo, amène ça ici ! Tu as vu, il a ouvert les yeux !"

Bon. Les yeux, c'est un peu fort. Un œil, plutôt. Parce que l'autre était trop gonflé pour ça. Et c'est avec une délicatesse d'éléphant que la gamine me plaqua la neige sur le visage. Presque aussi délicat que le coup de poing.

"Voyons, Momo, un peu de délicatesse !"

Tirant la langue à sa grand-mère, elle a continué de poser des questions que je n'ai même pas écoutées. Au final, je me suis levé pour partir, mais la grand-mère m'a retenu.

"Tu es nouveau ici ?"

"Oui. Du moins je crois."

"Tu es seul ?"

"Oui."

"Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Non merci."

Je me suis retourné pour m'éloigner, mais Momo s'est mise devant moi.

"Dis, tu comptes pas partir dans cet état ? T'es fou ! Et en plus t'es minuscule ! Moi je dis qu'on s'occupe de toi au moins jusqu'à ce que ton œil guérisse. Et si jamais ça s'infecte ?"

"Les blessures comme ça ne peuvent pas s'infecter."

"Moi c'est Momo Hinamori, fit-elle en m'ignorant, et elle c'est Oba-Chan. Et toi ?"

"Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

"Tôshirô ? Le nom est bien choisi !" fit elle en explosant de rire.

"Momo, on ne se moque pas des noms des gens ! Viens Tôshirô, juste le temps qu'on soigne ton œil. Ensuite tu seras libre de partir."

J'ai fini par les suivre. Et elles ont fini par me guérir. C'est comme ça qu'un beau matin Oba-Chan est venue me voir.

"Demain, tu seras libre de faire ton choix, Tôshirô," annonça-t-elle.

"Tu as le choix entre rester et rester !"

"Momo, c'est son choix, pas le tien."

Oba-Chan est partie, mais Momo est restée.

"Dis, Shirô-Chan, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?"

"Mon anniversaire ?"

"Oui, ton anniversaire ! Le mien c'est le 3 Juin, parce que c'est le jour où j'ai trouvé ma famille ici. Et toi ? C'est quand ?"

"En arrivant ici, je n'avais pas de nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un anniversaire."

"Mais il t'en faut un !"

Dans les moments comme ça, sa voix montait dans les aigus et atteignait le seuil des décibels insoutenables… Pas d'autres moyens de la faire taire que d'accepter.

"D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon !" Tout pour qu'elle se taise.

"Chouette ! Oba-Chaaaaan ! Il faut qu'on trouve une date d'anniversaire à Shirô-Chan !"

"J'arrive, je ne veux pas rater ça !"

Bien étrange, quand même… À quoi ça sert un anniversaire ? Crouler sous les cadeaux, la bonne humeur, les retrouvailles et tout le tra-la-la ? Un peu comme Noël en fait… Très peu pour moi.

"Alors, mon petit Tôshirô, voyons ça. On ne peut pas choisir une date au hasard. Un anniversaire est un jour très spécial."

_Hm-hm._

"Il faut qu'il représente ce que tu es."

_De mieux en mieux… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est juste une date parmi tant d'autres sur le calendrier._

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?"

J'ai réfléchi longuement.

"Nous !" a glapit Hinamori.

Grand-mère l'a ignorée.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime ? Au bout de longues secondes, j'ai fini par répondre.

"La Neige. Et regarder le Ciel."

Momo soupira.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans ! C'est ennuyeux."

Oba-Chan gronda à l'adresse d'Hinamori. Puis elle réfléchit.

"Ton anniversaire sera le 20 Décembre. Le premier jour d'hiver. Le jour où les étoiles dans le ciel sont les plus visibles."

Je lui ai offert un petit sourire. Momo se mit à brailler.

"Mais ça veut dire que ton anniversaire était il y a trois jours ! Et ça veut dire que…"

Mauvais signe. Mieux vaut se boucher les oreilles, ça risque de partir dans les aigus.

"ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE DEMAIN C'EST LA VEILLÉE DE NOËL !"

Aie, mes tympans. Ça veut surtout dire que demain je ne serai plus là.

"Dis Tôshirô, tu passes Noël avec nous hein ? Hein ? Allez, passe Noël avec nous ! Allez, allez, allez, allez ! Allez quoi !"

"Non !"

Elle s'est directement tue. Un silence glacial. Comme la neige. Comme l'hiver. Comme moi. Elle était triste, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Si j'étais destiné à souffrir, autant que je souffre seul. Je me suis levé, je me suis incliné en remerciant la grand-mère, puis je suis parti.

J'étais resté 4 jours chez elles, il était temps que je m'en aille. Pas pour mon bien, mais pour le leur. Je me suis mis à courir dans les rues désertes. Dès que je croisais quelqu'un, je me stoppais, pour voir sa réaction, mais personne ne voyait autre chose qu'un monstre, une anomalie ou encore un Démon.

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'endroit pour m'abriter. Je n'ai rien trouvé à me mettre sous la dent. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que la neige tapissant le sol. Elle dégageait une aura si douce… Son froid particulier me réchauffait le cœur. Je me suis donc allongé dans la neige. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, mais je me sentais bien. Le froid me faisait vagabonder. Mon esprit partait loin, au-delà du regard qu'on me portait, au-delà de la souffrance…

J'ai alors entendu une voix. Comme un murmure répandu par le vent glacial.

"_Bienvenue. Je t'attends. Quand tu seras prêt, je viendrai à toi._"

Puis les ténèbres prirent le dessus.

Aujourd'hui maintenant, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me faire passer dans cet état de sommeil profond… J'ai donc aveuglément cru que cette douce chaleur froide n'était autre que la mort.

Je n'avais pas respecté la promesse faite aux deux Gardiens qui m'avait accueilli. J'étais entrain de me laisser mourir, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à me répéter en boucle pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Si c'était le cas, la frontière entre la vie et la mort était bien étrange… Aucun mot ne la définirait mieux.

Mais quelqu'un me tira de cette lumière où j'étais si bien. On ne me secouait pas… On m'emmitouflait dans une couverture ou je ne sais quoi. On essayait de me réchauffer. Mon corps était si froid. Mais je me sentais bien. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir qui tentait de m'arracher aux ténèbres de glace. Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre les mots difformes qui me parvenaient. J'ai juste continué de fermer les yeux, pour tenter de me replonger dans ces ténèbres gelés.

Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

Et ça a mieux valu pour moi. Sinon, je serai mort dans même avoir pris la peine d'essayer de vivre… Cela aurait fait de moi un lâche.

* * *

Une voix déformée perça le silence. Un chuchotement. Tellement moins mélodieux que celui des glaces. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'on me disait. J'ai péniblement ouvert les yeux. Une silhouette floue s'est agitée devant moi en babillant de sa voix aiguë des mots qui ne me sont pas parvenus. Plusieurs jours durant, ce scénario continuait. Une silhouette floue me contait des histoires muettes pendant que mes oreilles sourdes et mes yeux aveugles tentaient péniblement de les comprendre. J'ai fini par sortir de cette torpeur bien des jours et des jours plus tard.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le monde était net. Je me suis assis.

"Tu as failli mourir, mon enfant."

"Je le sais, Oba-Chan."

"Tu n'imagines pas le désespoir de Momo lorsque l'on t'a trouvé plus mort que vif dans la neige, le lendemain de Noël."

"Désolé, je n'avais pas d'autre idée de cadeau."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi rire."

"Je n'ai jamais ri."

"Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu es dans cet état. Presque trois. Tu as raté le nouvel an."

"J'en connaîtrais d'autres."

"Pas si tu continues à te comporter comme ça."

"Mais j'étais bien dans la neige."

"Pourquoi rejettes-tu les autres ?"

"On m'a dit que certains étaient nés pour souffrir. Je n'échapperai pas à mon destin."

"Tu peux le retarder alors. Pas pour moi, mais pour Momo. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin d'une autre personne dans sa famille qu'une vieille grand-mère."

J'ai fini par accepter. Et j'ai oublié la souffrance de la solitude les premiers mois que j'ai passés dans cette maison.

Mais la souffrance me rattrape toujours.

Je n'ai jamais été un bon compagnon de jeu… Et dès qu'Hinamori s'en est rendu compte, elle a commencé à passer ses journées avec les nouveaux voisins.

Donc la solitude s'est amplifiée lorsqu'elle est partie pour devenir Shinigami.

Tandis que moi je suis resté seul, avec une grand-mère qui avait trop besoin de moi pour que je parte à mon tour.

Attention. Il ne faut pas croire que je n'ai jamais porté aucun attachement pour personne… Simplement qu'aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

Oba-Chan est morte.

Hinamori a donc tenté d'effacer tout souvenir du Rukongai, et j'en fais partie.

Ichigo a disparu dans le monde réel.

Matsumoto m'en veux pour Hinamori et ne veut plus me voir.

Tous les liens forts que j'ai pu tisser…

Non… Tous les liens que j'ai _cru_ tisser…

Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été. Mais je viens simplement de le comprendre.

Je suis comme un fantôme. Quand je passe, il n'y a aucune trace de ma présence. Personne ne me remarque. Tout le monde a peur de moi. J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour avoir leur estime.

Mais maintenant, il est un peu trop tard… Trop tard pour eux. Ils ne sauront jamais qui je suis.

Lorsque Matsumoto entrera dans le bureau, je n'y serai pas. Je ne serai pas non plus dans mes appartements. Ni dans la caverne où je m'entraîne souvent. Je ne serai pas parti en mission. Je ne serai plus dans la Soul Society. Je ne serai plus nulle part.

Sur mon bureau, il y a mon Haori, soigneusement plié. Juste à côté, mon insigne de Shinigami, avec l'attache qui servait pour le bandeau vert qui tenait Hyourinmaru dans mon dos.

J'ai gardé mon écharpe. J'ai gardé Hyourinmaru.

Et j'ai gardé ma souffrance.

Peut-être reviendrai-je un jour.

Lorsque tous m'auront oublié.

* * *

Oui, je sais que ce n' est pas joyeux, mais il fallait que je fasse un OS comme ça. Cela reflète un peu l'idée que j'ai de mon Tôshirô...

Ne m'en voulez pas, please...

Des Review ?


End file.
